Bundle of Nerves
by Flourishing Mania
Summary: Fred and Hermione. 5th Year. New Mione. Becomes Bad ass. Emotional but slow. Dash of AU. short little glimpses.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's fifth year is about to start, but Harry said Voldemort has returned.

Hermione didn't truly believe him until she saw Barty Jr.'s, Dark Mark for herself. The raw skin covered in ink, still pink with pain. Voldemort's call. It was real. She knew she should've believed Harry, but who wants to believe the devil is here?

Will this change everything, she kept wondering. _I mean Dumbledore resurrected the Order of the Phoenix! It has plans to attack. Followers and enemies. Believers and disbelievers._ She thought, _this is real whether I like it or not, but how much will it affect the Wizarding World? The Muggle World. Me._

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the young girl grumbled as she got off her bed.

Hermione had started out the summer at home, but when the Order of the Phoenix assembled everyone went to Grimmauld Place. Sirius' place. The answer was clear.

Everything is so different now. Real secrets are being kept, and she sees Snape regularly. _What's gonna happen to late night snacks and sleeping in the library? Will the Golden Trio stay together?_ Everything is going to change, and she doesn't know how to deal with it.

We're at war right now, and her Grandpa once told war does funny things to people.

She didn't want that, she wanted everything to be normal. These were the most important people to her, she couldn't lose them over a fight.

She often wondered how drastically her life would change if someone died. _Perhaps it would be for the better...? No! You can't think that!_

Hermione shuffled off her bed, feeling suffocated by her surroundings and thoughts. She carefully walked out, avoiding the chess pieces on the ground from last night's match, only to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred barely toppling over the stair fence once she was out.

Annoyed, she shouted, "What are you guys doing!?"

They all turned around to find her and appeared petrified at their discovery.

"Mione! You're here! Yay, but can you please be quiet?" Ron said, in a tone full of fear and disappointment.

"I've been in this house for two weeks now so you can drop the act," she said sweetly, dropping common knowledge they so obviously needed, "and it's ironic that you're yelling at me to be quiet. So unless you tell me what's going on, I will scream that you guys are having a secret meeting."

The unapologetic student heard one Hermione, two Mione's, and two Granger's in pleading tones. That satisfaction felt nice. They all gathered together without me. That hurt. Any revenge would feel good right now. Even if it was just a petty threat.

They all went quiet, heads down, waiting for my response but I didn't say a thing, and then,"It's nothing, Granger. If you seriously need to know, we're planning your surprise birthday party for when we're at Hogwarts. That's it, honestly, you glad you ruined your birthday? Smh," Surprisingly, it was George who said this.

She could kinda believe it, her birthday is in four weeks, but why not meet somewhere else? Hermione refused to let this go.

Walking towards George, she felt powerful. To have this external dominance and go up to his face. It felt refreshing, her fear and anxiety wasn't always displayed but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid. It was a mask to make her feel some form of strength. Even if she had to stoop low to get it. Even if it didn't last long. Hermione has had her mask on for a long time.

 _If they're really planning my birthday then they would certainly know my birthday_. A simple question wouldn't hurt them. Hermione stared into George's eyes, but saw Fred & that single sweat drop. He's a better victim.

Hermione step to her right and began, "Freddie, when's my birthday? I mean you would obviously know the date of my birth if you all were planning a surprise party." The questioner glared smugly at him yet innocently. _He doesn't know my birthday._

Everyone was on tenterhooks. The group, excluding Fred, refused to face her and had their heads down. "Come on, Fred. I don't have all day, I got a cleaning shift in 30."

"Your birthday," he started slowly, "is in September."

Then added, "September 16." The confidence in his voice trying to reassure himself isn't working.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny groaned as her smirk grew. "Nope! You're wrong. September 19, Freddie!" Being right is a nice feeling. "Anyway, the thing? Are you going to tell me or should I scream?"

Fred jumps at her and covered her mouth while George picks her up and ran to the nearest room. Fred also covered Hermione's eyes, but she could tell the everyone was coming by their steps. When George sat her down, Fred finally uncovered her eyes.

The bathroom. Wow.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The young student was on a toilet when questioned.

"Hermione, you know how the Order has secret meetings that they won't let us in?" Ginny inquired. "How they only tell us vague information?"

Hermione replied with a nod and a jade look. It was true though. The Order didn't tell the "children" much except for possible attacks that could happen near them.

"Well, we decided to eavesdrop on the meetings using the twin's Extendable Ears."

The bushy haired girl continued to give a bored look and asked, "And why wasn't I aware of this?"

The twins decided to answer this and rose from the wall coming towards, clearing their throats before talking. "You see Granger-" they both began before Fred took the lead.

"You are the odd one out. You don't have a rebel streak like George, Ginny, and myself.-"

Fred was about to go on, but Ron was looking all red faced and insulted and decided to interrupt Fred's answer. "What about Harry and I. We're rebels as well." _Oh please_ , they're gumdrops compared to them.

"You're only here because Harry is here, and Harry is our friend and the Chosen One," George explained, exaggerating the last words. Ron looked hurt but backed off when I glared at him. Ron's friendship with me doesn't excuse him for leaving me out of this.

An awkward silence appeared after the glare so Fred gladly took advantage of it. "You're just a rule-follower. You go by the book literally, and quite frankly we'd like to find out what the Order is meeting about so we gotta break rules. I'll let you figure out the rest."

Hermione was taken aback by this. _Did everyone just forget I was there for the Philosopher's stone or Sirius' escape?_ She leaned back on the toilet and gave Fred a look that translates into, _are you kidding me? Sure, I wasn't the hero like Harry, I didn't get widespread attention for my actions but I helped._

The young girl was baffled, amazed. Harry and Ron wouldn't have even survived First Year without her, and this BOY thinks I don't have the nerve? That she's _untrustworthy_ in these situations. Hermione swore, he better pray to Merlin because when she's done with him.

The anger-filled Hermione up off the toilet and practically yelled at him, "What, so you think I don't have the nerve, that I'm just Goody-Two-Shoes Granger with a button on her nose. I swear, do all of you guys think this?" Harry and Ron both blushed in shame, while George and Ginny acted startled. Fred just appeared like this was common knowledge as he huffed in annoyance.

Ginny pleads Fred not to say another word. _I don't think she was expecting my outburst, but then again I wasn't expecting it either._ Hermione had gotten so confident since Voldemort's resurrection, even though every thing caused her fear, if she had, to be honest. There was no point in allowing her fear flourish if she could stop it.

Already stomping out of the bathroom, but Fred grabbed her right arm and pulled it so hard towards him that she twirled. What does Fred want this time?

"WHAT?!" _Wow, I really sound mad. Maybe my period started? NO. It's freaking Fred!_

"Whoa, okay you're mad. Look, sorry, Granger. Didn't mean for it to get out of hand and hurt your feelings. I mean-"

Fred stopped there to signal everyone to get out. It reminded her that they were still in the restroom and sat herself down.

Once everyone got out, Ginny and George included both grudgingly though, Fred began speaking again. "Granger-"

"Hermione." All a bit too edging.

A huff of annoyance and he started again, "Hermione, we didn't know how you would react. I barely know you besides from Hogwarts and we barely talk there. You are known for being the smartest witch of our age. And you're a prefect now! You're just so responsible and…"

"Ron is a prefect as well." Hermione quietly added, still confused as to why she was left out.

"Oh please, you don't actually believe that, do you?" Fred spouted, disbelievingly.

"I don't know," she mumbled. Wondering why Ron got the Prefect title all of a sudden. _Harry would have been a better match or Dean. Maybe Neville, oh how amazing that would be._

After a giggling for some time, Fred said, "I'm sorry Hermione. It was just George and me, and then Ginny threatened us with the unspeakable so she had to join. Then Ron blackmailed us, saying he'd tell mum, and of course, Harry would be with him so we let them join. You never really noticed until now. It was as if your head was somewhere else. We didn't think anything of it, just agreed this couldn't get any bigger. Well, that and thinking you would snitch if the heat got to be too much. So yeah. But really, Hermione. I'm sorry."

 _Should I accept his apology? I mean, he sounds sincere._

Fred looked anxiously at her. His brown, beady eyes looking for forgiveness.

Hermione stood up, getting ready to leave, "Your words were harsh and unneeded," her voice darkening with each word, "but, I'm still expecting a birthday party, perhaps present. Remember, September 19." With that the Goody-Two-Shoes Granger left the bathroom leaving Fred shocked.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express right now with Ron, they're Prefects (it wasn't a lie) so they have duties to fulfil. Blah, blah, blah.

Ron and Hermione are supposed to be helping first years get onto the train, but all Hermione could focus on is how Draco Malfoy became prefect. Really does make it less special. One would think Dumbledore would pick a non-bigoted person but no. Would think the process is selective but no.

Hermione begin to get lost in her thoughts. The world, beginning to fade, first on the edges then the centre. Her eyes only focusing on some muggle born's bright pink backpack, and then Ron nudged her.

Her sides jerked, not expecting any contact. "Yes, Ron?" She just didn't feel like socialising right now.

"So... fifth year? Isn't it just weird to think that we met five years ago? Ha, things were so different, I used to hate you. Huh." Ron's tone was breaking, almost as if he was afraid.

His friend let out a smile, "Super weird," it was so fake.

"Haha, I don't know. I just…," Ron said, his hand brushing his hair. Looking at the first years.

"What Ron?"

Ron turned his head to her, "Aren't you scared? I mean, just look at Harry. He hasn't been doing well since the graveyard. And mum is just so panicky. I feel like we're are going to experience something that will ruin everything. I just can't explain it."

A sigh came from her mouth. "Hey Padma," she yelled out, "can you take care of these first years for a bit?"

Padma ran over to them and took the first years to find vacant compartments. Such a nice girl, nothing like her sister.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and started walking to a deserted part of the train. Her back leaned on the wall then fell down, sitting on the carpet. Ron followed her lead and sat down, still holding her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath, "You think I'm not scared," she whispered. Don't you remember what Draco's dad said when we were at Diagon Alley? You're first. That could mean anything. To scream. To witness. To die." Tears are starting to fall, my heart pounding more and more, worried it's gonna explode. "All of this is about the power and blood purity. I have no standing in this world and I have the wrong blood. Best friends with a blood traitor and the Boy Who Lived. Everything is just wrong about this situation."

Hermione dabbed her eyeballs with her shirt and stopped talking. _I started crying, can't-do that._ It was awkward. Everything I said was true though, but the worst part was that no one who _loved_ me would miss me. Sure Harry and Ron but... Hermione wanted someone to love her when she grew up. She never said it but Hermione craved for someone to love her. Friendships were one thing but unconditional love was another, even if she didn't deserve it.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

* * *

"Hi, Harry."

Hermione slid into the seat across from him. Harry was in the compartment by himself, no one there except for me and him. "How are you? Excited?" A soft smile and rosy cheeks would make him feel safe. That's how his mum looked.

"I'm good, really good. Did you know Sirius came to the Express? He walked me to the train." His mind was in a haze, eyes somewhere else, matched his small smile. Hermione always wanted happiness for Harry. If this was it then he was entitled to more. He shouldn't be content with whatever this is. It shouldn't be his happiness.

"Not as a human, I would hope."

"No, of course not." That was bitterly said. "He's not ALLOWED to. Remember, Hermione?" His friend would never say this aloud but she would do anything for his happiness. Break rules for him so he wouldn't have to.

"Yes, I remember and don't speak to me in that tone. You may get to act snappy with Ron but not me. Now, did Sirius say anything?"

Harry looked at me, "Okay, don't tell anyone," he said sheepishly, "Sirius said he wants to adopt me. Only if I want him to and I do! We'd have to move though since Sirius is well, let's just say not respected here. Also, Sirius says he feels a bit guilty. You understand why, right?" Harry's face is a bit contorted, I don't understand what _that_ means.

The girl across from him looked at the designs of the walls, red with yellow and silver swishes. The seats are a luscious burgundy velvet with little buttons that have washed away details.

"What do you want?" It's understandable if you want to leave.

Harry is biting his lower lip, just like me. Whenever she does it, Hermione is either unsure or nervous.

"I want to live with Sirius. I want to leave." _And leave me._

Little, ancient buttons and velvet chairs, sometimes, the simpler things are more suffocating.

 _I hope you get your wish, Harry Potter._

She walked out of the compartment, both hands sliding the door as Hermione walked out the door. Wandering the train. Looking for nothing.

"Hey Gra- Hermione, you need someone to talk to."

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Fred, here to ridicule me again?" It's a joke, just a joke.

Fred looked aghast, his body jolted back, hand on chest. The expression on his face was laughable. "Me? Ridicule you? No, no, that was my past. I will end my Seventh Year by becoming the epitome of a pleasant conversationalist. The prankster facade has collapsed, what is left is what you see. Now, walk with me?" It wasn't as if she could say no, so she said yes. They linked arms and started strolling the halls.

They walked and talked. About school. Her friends. His friends. Our families. Aspirations. Fred cracked a couple of jokes, Hermione might've laughed. It as short but nice. Hermione didn't have to be careful with words, discussions didn't have to be deep. Hermione didn't have to care, but she felt so selfish saying that. Friends help friends. Best friends do more. Consolation is good, great but that's _all I do._

She often feel like a counsellor but Hermione felt can't say that. Harry has gone through more than she could ever imagine. He's not well. For her to not care, it supposedly would make her cold, frosty, mean. _Truly, I'm not that._

The halls are entirely empty now, everyone in a compartment reminiscing their awesome summer. The book nerd turned her head to find Fred gazing at her. "So Hermione, wanna find a compartment with or do you want to find Golden Boy and Ronniekins?" His warm smile makes his brown eyes prominent.

"Compartments are probably all occupied." _Why does he want to find a compartment with me?_ She thought _._ Fred is already going through the compartments, examining them through the windows. "Don't you want to be with George and Lee?" Hermione questioned, recalling their names only because they just talked about them.

"They can wait. Now come on." Fred grabbed her arm and ran through the halls, treating them as passages that would open up to the gateways of hell if they didn't race the demons.

An empty compartment. Surprising. She was not even going to ask how he located it.

"My lady," the redhead bowed gallantly, opening the door. Finally letting the hand go. A small grin forming on her lips.

They sat on opposite areas with only a table separating them, the compartment was obviously old.

Fred's hands are cupping his face in a way that is almost juvenile. His face is filled with adoration, I think. "So…"

We talked about minuscule things, warming up for better subjects.

"Tell me something personal."

Hermione was surprised but also just in a joyous mood. "Like what?" Her head tilted, and her voice was so flirtatious that it was borderline disgusting.

The boy across from her didn't give me a fulfilling answer. "Anything," _how do I reply to that?_ She thought, over examining every possible answer. _Stupid boy. ANYTHING?! Well, he doesn't have to know anything private, just something not many people know._ "You can't tell anyone this, but I'm a witch!" She whispered, another joke.

Fred let out a hearty laugh, it wasn't that funny.

After the hysterics ended, Hermione decided to tell him something that actually symbolised her personality. "I love rock music, I mean it just resonates with me as a genre. My favourite artist has to be David Bowie, favourite band, Nirvana." A glimpse of me as a muggle.

Fred's face was pinched up, probably didn't understand a word she said. Wizards today are very uncultured. She left out a deep sigh, as if she was annoyed but really wasn't. "Is this conversation for another day," Hermione asked, sweetly.

"Yes," he replied, relieved that subject ended but curious about what rock is. The newly-announced rock fanatic decided to bring him my portable CD to hear it for himself, he must immerse himself in the music to comprehend it, she just couldn't describe it.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, grateful for the rare tranquillity she never seemed to possess. The thing about Fred is that silence doesn't have to be filled with a deafening noise. He enjoys rubbish like din but can appreciate the absence of sound. That's why Hermione loves music so much, it fills the silence with spirit when the silence is overbearing. Even though she treasures silence, it can be dominating, intimidating. Muting. Music gives her the sensitivity to sound that everyone needs.

* * *

Essays, sickness, and birthdays aren't the best combination. Today is Hermione's birthday, September 19 and it seems she has acquired a sore throat with a mild case of the flu. Hermione would go to Ms Pomfrey, but it's too late to be bothering her.

Since it's Hermione's birthday, Ginny and the boys attempted to throw a party earlier today, even made a cake instead of asking the elves. George even said happy birthday. Too bad it was during the transition period and caught everyone's attention. She was thankful for the gesture, certainly, makes up for that night in August but sadly, didn't feel fit enough to go on with one. Hermione agreed to a party in the weekend, for when she feels better.

It's the night, and Hermione is the only one in the common room, the last one to leave was some Sixth Year couple. They left because of her excessive coughing but their absence didn't bother her, their glares and extreme affection did though.

She's still awake because Umbridge had assigned some essay two days ago that she forgot about it. Honestly, she didn't know how she forgot, but then again she did this in her First Year of Hogwarts. Ghost, poltergeists, monsters. It's all so stupid, if she could, Hermione would turn in that essay with a few tweaks, but she left it at my parent's house because of COURSE. The library is closed, and my textbook provides no real information, just Ministry battered information.

The anger was getting to her and she was struggling to keep conscience, the fire is keeping her warm since she lent Lavender her blanket, Hermione got her ill so she felt guilty. The candles are lit dimly, and the paintings continue to suggest sleep as medicine. Hermione wanted to sleep, but one more scroll was getting in the way.

Her eyes were fighting to stay awake, she doesn't want to sleep in the Common Room. Rumour has it, the last time a Gryffindor did, they were hung on the flagpole by their briefs. It's why Hogwarts doesn't have a flagpole anymore, and yet here she was, slipping out of consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered awake as tall, dark creature walks closer to the sofa. When the creature arrived, it sat itself down next to her toes. It stretched it's arms around the sofa and began talking. It didn't appear to realise she have stirred from my sleep.

"Happy birthday, Granger. I remembered. Anyway, I have present. It's not much but I think you'll like it." So this creature knew her name. Hermione's vision was clearing, becoming less hazy. She can see the outline of this creature's hair. It's a lengthy field of red, with random strands out of place.

The sleep deprived student wanted to question this creature, "Who is this, what are you?" She would have questioned it with security in her voice. Sadly, she couldn't speak right now, Hermione lost her voice. Came with the sore throat.

"I heard you were sick so I brought you some cough syrup. George and I made it, but it really works. Tastes like blueberry... it's no prank. You can't use it right now so I guess there's no point." _Is this Fred?_

Hermione rose up from the couch, her hand going to head because of blood rush. Hermione's heart is beating profoundly, my other hand going to it, clutching it tightly. She let out a small cough.

"Hermione? Sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

"No, thanks. Your steps probably woke me up. You know the rumour, probably would've been hanging by my knickers somewhere." She said, sleepily sighing to herself.

"What a sight that would be."

Hermione shoved him off the sofa, "Your so lewd. Honestly, get some class."

Fred giggled out loud, rolling on the floor. Hermione had finally spotted the present. She held the box, "What's in here," she managed to say.

Fred sat up and stopped laughing, "J-Just a birthday present f-for yo-you," he stammered.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"There's no reason to be nervous, Fred. Here, open it with me?" Hermione's voice was very soft as she was not trying to ruin it even more. The sick girl let out her hand out so Fred could get up, and put the box between them after he sat down. "Hold on, give me some of that cough syrup, it's gonna be a long night."

Fred opened the bottle, pouring a specific amount then handed it to her. It was a nice colour, midnight blue. "I swear, if this is a prank," she threatened and quickly chugged it.

Turns out Hermione can't trust Fred often.

* * *

The surviving taste buds had rejoiced loudly when Hermione began swallowing cups of water as whole but it might have been her.

"Aguamenti," Hermione kept repeating, filling my cup. Each drink had given her comfort but did nothing as a whole.

Fred just sat there, unaware what to do in this situation, but then had a light bulb moment when he grabbed the bottle, examining it chaotically. Fred finally had an a-ha moment when he tasted a drop of the syrup.

"Hermione? How would you say the syrup tastes, salty? Corn beefish? Both, perhaps?"

"What I taste is utter rubbish. NOT blueberry. So am I supposed start shaking or turn yellow?"

"Hermione, I switched the cough syrup that was meant for Ron. I was going to give it to mum so if Ron ever got sick in her presence...well you know how he doesn't like corned beef. Anyway, I'm sorry Hermione but is it working? I mean you're speaking normally now." _I mean, Ron really doesn't like corned beef, tastes even worse as a liquid...Why do I keep making excuses for him?_

 _Deep breaths, Hermione. Deep breaths._ "Ok, you know what," the sick girl said, taking another gulp of water, "forget about it I don't care anymore. My voice is fine. Also, don't prank your brother, he doesn't deserve it. He can be an upright git sometimes so during those times make sure you hurt him."

Fred grabbed her hands and began repeating how grateful he was for another opportunity. Honestly, this boy can be so extra at times.

Brushing his hand off, she just said, "Yeah, yeah, let's just open the present."

"Okay."

"Okay." Both of them grinning furiously. Hermione grabbed the box from the table and put it between the prankster and book nerd.

Their hands were on the box. His on the top while she was on the base. "Ready, set go!" She whisper yelled.

The boy across from Hermione unravelled the bow tie as she started to tear the wrapping. When the box was bare they both looked at each other, questioning what to do next.

"Time to tear up, huh?" Hermione said, and opened the box. It was a black Nirvana shirt. She held the shirt up and said, "How?"

"Well, I just remembered your favourite band is Nirvana and asked Dad if he had ever heard of it. He said there was a shirt at his job that was jinxed so he just sent me the shirt. De-jinxed, of course. If you don't like it you can tell me." His face was just conveying of nervousness.

The young lady tilted her head, trying to find another reason but failed to see one. She gave up and heavily sighed, falling back to the sofa. "You're a nice boy, Freddie," _maybe I shouldn't think of the bad things_ , "should I try it on?"

Fred started rambling, "You actually don't have to, I put a spell on it so it'll always fit. You see-"

"I'll go try it on," Hermione rapidly said, interrupting the redhead. She bolted past Fred, running to the mini bathrooms.

When Hermione stepped into the bathroom, she immediately realised the emptiness and change out instead of the stalls. She grabbed the shirt, holding it above her head, examining it. Yellow smiley face printed in the centre. She has five versions of this at home. At least he tried. It's still nice though because she never bring anything into the wizarding world associated with my muggle life.

Hermione quickly threw it on then admired herself because why not? She wished she could introduce Fred to Nirvana though, he would understand more then.

A single tear escaped, glossing through her right cheek until she wiped it off.

 _I'll tell Fred a story. A sad story, maybe, but he'll understand a little more after it._

Walking out of the restroom was especially hard, how fast a place can become a comfort space. Hermione decided to do a model walk, twisting my hips, and arms up in the air. _Gotta get that fake confidence cause I'm a lady of style tonight._

"Is this Hermione Granger? Book-loving, rule-loving, Perfect prefect Hermione?" Fred wondered.

"Shut up, Fred," Perfect prefect Hermione muttered, swinging herself onto the sofa, into his arms. She was not going to be associated his brother.

Fred turned his head ever so charmingly and said, "I'm sorry, what was that."

"Oh, I said I'm going to tell you a story," Hermione softly lied.

Where to start, where to start? "Before Hogwarts," she begin carefully, "I was a quiet kid. I did ballet, played football, kid stuff. Even with school and those activities, friends weren't my speciality."

"Aw, is this a sad story," Fred asked, a bit comically.

 _So when I first listened to Nirvana, the ache for friendship kinda… died._ I finished.

Fred got up from the sofa and acted surprised, "This is dark, isn't it?" pointing his finger, accusingly at her, "should have guessed, you can be scary sometimes."

 _Sometimes_ ….ha.

Hermione's voice booming, "Stop interrupting me if you want me to continue, Freddie. Don't worry though, you've never seen me, as you say "scary." He quickly replied with a nod and sat back on the sofa. Good riddance.

"I was introduced to Nirvana after my neighbour blasted his music through the walls. He was a few years older so I couldn't really ask him, I was too scared," Hermione said, smiling at the last part, "my parents often had tea with his parents. Fast forward, Nirvana was the answer. You see, I grew up with music of all sorts, but it was primarily classical or religious."

Hermione paused, stopping to take a breath. Their chests were rising and falling systematically.

"My parents are scholars, but religious. Sure, they're dentists, but it really is just for amusement. They were loaded. Anyway, I was to worship God without question. I was told that there were certain things were wrong. Witches are bad. Magic is bad. This, of course, was before the letter." Her tone was filled with distress and annoyance yet face was portraying sorrow and regret. She didn't know why she was bringing up old memories. It wasn't like they weren't good.

Hermione shifted her position on the sofa and lifted her legs so they were on the table. Fred had to move around as well as his body was slightly covering her shoulder. His back had lost its support and fell to the armrests on his side. Deciding this was uncomfortable, Fred had quickly turned to his back to the armrest. Ending with his legs almost intertwining with hers.

Fred shot her looks of pity, but maybe the concept of religion is new to him? Merlin might as well be the closest thing wizards have to a higher being, "Wait, so what did your parents do? I mean… if they claimed witches are, um bad," Fred questioned, drawing air quotes when he said bad.

Remembering this, Hermione thought it wasn't all too bad now, but she was a mess at the time. "My parents had avoided me, anytime, anyplace. The rare occasions I was near them, discussing Hogwarts wasn't really an option with them. I only bought my school supplies after writing Professor McGonagall about my trouble acquiring them."

"Why didn't your parents just say you weren't going to Hogwarts?" Fred questioned, he seemed to like common sense tonight.

"My parents were scared of me, didn't know what to do with me. Several days after Professor came, I kinda went off. I came home miserable. You see, in the mail was a letter concerning this audition for a dance school I did a while back. In there was a possible future that I still wanted… long story short though, I didn't get in." Hermione said, flatly. This wasn't something she wanted to linger about, she was still bitter about it though.

"I took the news shamefully if I have to be honest, I sulked everywhere," and inaudibly, "got into a physical fight with someone who pissed me off."

Fred was stunned, open-mouthed and everything but then he replied in an unexpected way.

"WICKED! I never knew you had it in you! Who won the fight?" The redhead demanded eagerly. "Wow, Minnie Hermione must have been a monster, hahaha." Laughing like a hyena, that boy.

Her face was incredulous, "I was not a monster," lie, "I was eleven, and that boy truly angered me," quickly defending herself.

"Who won the fight? And why were you angry at the boy?" The twin asked. He's so persistent.

After begging for some time, Hermione surrendered and told him she won the fight, didn't tell him why she was mad though.

He was about to ask another question, but Hermione told him we were getting off topic.

Hermione is going to be talking again.

"I kinda fell into a small depression, I was miserable. It affected the atmosphere around me. Usually, everyone would just tolerate me but during those days they avoided me. At my parent's house, my parents would ridicule me for ever believing I could achieve a dance career and told me to get over it. After hearing that for two days straight I blew up. We fought, yelled."

Blood was pounding in her ears, ringing almost. Hermione's breathing wasn't steady, she felt as if her left lung got impaled. There were butterflies in her stomach, but that's not necessarily a good thing.

 _I just need some aspirin and a nap. What am I still doing awake? And my essay!_

Hermione stood up, gathering her materials and wand. She had to finish the scrolls by noon! Damn, Umbridge.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I have to finish my essay and get some sleep. Thanks for the syrup and present!" She gave him an apologetic look and began to run to her dorm, but Fred yanked her arm back to him.

"Wait! Why did you just stop? I thought you were going to tell me about Nirvana but then we talk about your parents. You don't seem well. Maybe the syrup has side effects. Should I take you to Pomfrey?"

"You want to know what happened?" Why does he want to know, _why can't I just lie?_ She wanted to cry so much but she was afraid to come off as weak if she did.

"It would be nice, I mean you don't have to worry about me gossiping. I won't tell anyone. Marauder's code." Haha, Marauder.

"Why do you care?" She yelled, attempting to deflect her from telling him as the tea

"Because I care about you, Hermione!" Fred answered, panting from all of this.

Woah, that was unexpected.

Straightening herself out, she had yanked her arm back and glared at Fred, allowing the tears to spill freely. _Breathe, Hermione. All you have to do is breathe to be okay._ "My anger overtook me, what was once sadness drowned in rage. The house began turning red and... I had loosened the screws on the glass chandelier, causing it to plunge onto my dad. Magic did that."

"Shite."

"Yeah, shite."

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Glass hitting the skin isn't a nice sight. Slash marks and blood everywhere is quite traumatic for eleven-year-old, yet I still remember.

Backing up because I knew what was going to happen.

Hoping I could run away in the aftermath.

Out of breath, inhaling the blood filled air sharply because I'm choking on my mistakes, my hatred.

Begging for another opportunity to prove I'm better than this.

Terrified because my expiration date was arriving faster than I expected.

* * *

When my parents had realised what I was doing, Dad had shoved Mum away from the chandelier, but he collapsed in the process and became subject to the beautiful light corona. The thing is, there was no way to prevent it. No safety wire was present or someone to cease my actions.

The chandelier came sinking downward slowly, almost movie-like, but with purposeful intention. My anger, ha.

Face first, the little arrow-like glass that I had often pulled on as a child was the first to hit his chest like mini swords. Most of the arrows hit the ground, breaking into shards, but I was told one almost busted an artery.

Next were the light bulbs, they splattered everywhere. From his legs to face, there was no place left untouched. The hot glass had burned tiny, almost invisible holes on his face though, unlike in his legs.

Last was the canopy, it viciously slapped him in the face. Deepend the shards' position in his face. New blood had appeared after a subtle crack. His head kept twisting sides rapidly, _left, right, left, right, left._ Each turn allowed for glass fragments to enter somewhere new.

My father laid there for what seemed like hours. His presence easily took up the room, his blood filled the air and shiny surfaces reflected a bright red.

I would say it the our beautiful chandelier that did this but it was me.

What occurred next was a blur, Mum's yelling was draining me of remorse, so I drowned her voice in the background telly until she couldn't even hear herself. I guess she called the hospital because the ambulance's siren was just so loud, it was like a hammer was pounding my skull to the beat of the siren. I only thought it would stop if I silenced it, but my magic did more. The van began to lessen in size before turning into a replica of those toy trucks every boy in the neighbourhood would flaunt after days like Christmas or their birthday. On the large road lay a tiny van, holding two terrified humans who also shrank.

I walked to the middle of the road, streetlamps on because the sun shifted positions with the moon. I sensed people pulling the curtains to have a look at the street, for some this was daily. The last time they'll see the moon today, or for a final lookout on the neighbourhood, make sure no shady business would occur tonight. For others this was strange, they slept their nights with no questions or unease.

 _Did you hear sirens?_

 _Is that Jean's daughter? What is she doing outside at this time?_

 _What is she holding?_

 _What is she shaking?_

 _She's probably having a mental breakdown, those parents are always somewhere else._

 _Is she sleepwalking?_

 _I heard a crash, like fifteen minutes ago._

When I had a clear view of the van, I grabbed the ambulance and began to rattle the van of its content. Along with everything were three EMTs in the back who had ran in fear along with the drivers after landing on the cold pavement.

After the workers left I placed the it on the road and wrecked the automobile, magic less.

I stomped with my bare right foot before switching to left and kept throwing it with all my strength. I didn't care about the window crashing against my feet, or the hot engine burning my hand, it was just so chaotic and I didn't want to hear it. It needed to be put down. The sound kept going on and on, and it hurt so much. The pounding was so consistent, in the same place. It was breaking my skull, and it just hurt so much I just wanted to cry but I couldn't.

The siren had to break my head, it was my punishment, _I killed my father and now the hospital kills me._

The pounding got stronger though, it didn't stop. I was hurt enough, I wanted it to stop.

I was interrupted by Mum when she had pushed me down towering over me and for a second I thought she was going to murder me but she didn't.

"Please..." I cried sincerely, "I'll do better, I swear."

How quickly the tides shifted, I thought I was in control, but there I was crying like a bitch.

"You killed your father!" Mum points her index finger accusingly at me, "You're a murderer, Hermione. A MURDERER! You have committed a great sin, I-"

"Stop saying that! I'm not a killer!" I screamed, "It was an...accident." Yeah, yeah. An accident. Professor McGonagell said children often experience fits of magic. This was just my crazy time with it. I was gathering words that could defend me. Why can't she see it?

"Did everyone hear that?" Mum screeched, laughing as if it was all a joke. She ran over to Ms Wells' house and knocked angrily, "Come out, Mary," she said gleefully, "I can see you hiding through the upstairs windows." She whispered-yelled.

I couldn't do it anymore, it got so bad. I just want her to stop and like me. I want for dad to be okay and like me. I want the to pain ended, I want the words to be false I'm so sick of this, "I wish for parents who love me. I wish for parents who love me." Muttering this saying, I kept repeating it, pleading to anyone who was there. Is what I wish wrong?

Poor, old Ms Wells down stairs and frightfully greeted my mother, she didn't see me crying or hear my internal wish for her to hide.

After a conversation with my mum, Ms Wells came outside, holding mum's hand cautiously.

"You see Hermione, there?" Mum questioned, with a sickening grin.

"Jean, dear," Ms Wells began, clasping mum's hand with both of hers, "I've heard your screaming match and its just absurd that Hermione would kill someone, nevertheless her own father." At least she's never pitted against me.

The lady besides her sighed before explaining everything, "I just knew you'd reply along the lines like that. Here, come inside my house."

"No, no. I'll stay here, why don't you attend to your daughter. She looks dreadful."

Feigning surprise, "Mary! Do you not trust me?" Mum asked, incredulously. She took one look at me, from head to toes, and scoffed. "You don't have to worry about me harming you," and yanked her hand, leading her into the house.

I stayed outside, lying on the road, cradling my legs for what seemed like hours.

 _I hurt someone._

 _I killed someone._

 _I killed my dad._

I kept reciting this so I could begin to accept it for when my _secret_ spread, but it got worse. What good is the truth when it's not _right_.

 _Ms Wells should have been hit by the smell by now. Seen uncommon red in our prefect, angelic furniture. Various shards of glass probably spread around the loud thumps I left with the house._

 _I never did see Ms Wells leave the house but I saw her in the infirmary._

People watched silently, no one wanted to intervene. I thought I deserved to be protected from her, but I guess I didn't. Everyone did hear though, it's better to keep out of drama, it's too ugly to mess with but after time, an ambulance was called for us. And the police. But...it became practise for everyone to look out the curtain one last time before they slept.

Early dawn arrived when we were told he was in a coma. So he didn't die. Huh.

I had glass stuck in several fingers, and the start of a broken wrist before it healed by morning. I quickly healed unlike my dad.

In the midst of the chandelier fall, _he_ fell into unconsciousness as a result of _his_ , uh, injuries. I learned that _he_ was lucky to be alive, that I _should_ be grateful.

We were questioned and I was almost ratted out. Mum was sick of me, - Instead, I got threatened that the information Mum knew would spread like a wildfire. Circus freaks would desire to recruit me and the government would incarcerate me. You'll life now will be preparing for the eternal hell you'll experience. _Once. You're. Dead._

Five years later and I've learned something. I'm already in hell, it's a place where disappointment is for the accustomed. Where there is no escape and the weak become the victims but guess what Mum? Hell isn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would have been a great ballerina._

 _~.~_

"Ms Granger, are you listening or daydreaming during my instruction period?" A dim voice questioned. Hermione was groggy, she didn't even know what class she was currently in.

Hermione didn't stir quickly, she was slouched on the chair. Her head was lying low, and eyes rolled back. The bright shine from the sun was making it even worse. Hermione was next to the window, and the idea of curtains hadn't crossed her mind yet. She tried to wake up, really, but her head didn't seem it could support itself without her hands sustaining it, so she just let it sink further.

"Ms Granger? Ms Granger? Ms Granger!" A feminine voice kept repeating this, each time laced with an extra dose of sweet poison that was about to run out. Hermione could sense the impatience and annoyance radiating in whoever this was, but to Hermione, it was just a bunch of echoing that kept her from much needed sleep.

The disturbed student was beginning to wake, but apparently, she wasn't fast enough. "Oh dear," the teacher began, "I didn't want to do this." The professor quietly mumbled and supposedly got her wand out because she set off a deafening crack right next to Hermione's ear.

Hermione fell from her seat onto the floor, fully awake due to the sensory overload that just occurred. The class was shocked, but a few of Hermione's classmates were actually laughing.

"GOD! The fuck is this? I was rising!" Clasping her left ear, Hermione climbed back onto her chair with the unnecessary help of Harry before straightening herself out. Hermione's senses were still muddled as a result of post-sleep and that inane sound, but when she was able to gather the form of who was in front of her, Hermione glared viciously instead of backing down.

The supposed lady took a deep breath, clicking her tongue in disapproval before plastering that fake frog-like smile at me. "Ms Granger...glad you aren't missing this. Now I don't mean to make an example out of you Ms Granger, but I will if I must." Umbridge turned her body so it didn't just face Hermione, but the whole class. "Students, this is our O.W.L. year. If you decide to slack off, or in this case, daydream during your classes. You all must realise that you children are the future of the wizarding world, " she announced, pleadingly. Almost as if she was seeking to persuade them. "Your behaviour is not only hurting yourself but the entire wizarding world."

 _Of course, she's worried for her precious ministry statistics._ Hermione thought, grudgingly. _Us newcomers can't ruin the Ministry's "perfect" reputation, but there might not even be a ministry after this year._

"The ministry should be able to gleefully anticipate bright, young magical beings. I have been your teacher for what? One, two weeks, and I feel such sorrow to announce I am disappointed in this generation during my talk with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Many of the students weren't surprised to hear abuse her connection with the Minister. It was a common practice for people of power, it helps them thrive in the social order and society.

"Now, Ms Granger, detention at eight, prepare to write lines." Hermione only let out a grim grin but allowed the Professor finish, "Now class, please flip to page thirty-four in your textbooks and start your readings for today," and went back to her desk as if everything was alright.

Everyone was spooked, some paranormal activity must have occurred because Hermione Granger just smiled at her first detention, none the less, one from Professor Umbridge. Ron and Harry were shaking Hermione's shoulder, hoping to get her attention so she could explain her newfound attitude. The gradual flipping of pages hinted at surrounding students reactions to this abnormality. Attempting to understand what just occurred, for everyone, this was going to a long year but Hermione Granger was thinking along the lines of fun.

* * *

After class, Hermione walked out of Defense by herself to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron had Divination right after Defense while Hermione had Arithmancy, but the session wasn't until thirty minutes. While roaming the halls, it seemed the young student had followers.

"The fact that Granger actually smiled at Professor Umbridge is hilarious! She is not going to get any magical jobs, but you can't expect much from a mudblood." A shrill voice hissed, gaining in laughter from her audience.

Hermione felt the urge to turn back and slap all bigoted youth to tolerance, but she withheld impulse and let out a big smile. Although, the young Gryffindor found her stroll to be exhausting. The conversations behind her had the most downgrading effects, talks of how stupid muggle-borns and they'll be brought down. Hermione had always felt inferior to the purebloods, not because of her blood but because of the culture she lacked. The constant reminder plus that fact that the word muggles didn't roll off her tongue easily.

 _Honestly, why should I call muggles muggles? They're just normal people without magic. Ordinary human beings without the supernatural powers a handful of people_ _possess_ _. The only difference is magic, besides that, there isn't much to it. There shouldn't be a title to make magical beings feel superior to muggles._ _I mean, I always have to make it clear to Ron when I'm talking about muggles, and it took me so damn long to fit in with the Hogwarts students._ Hermione often thoughts about this, her thinking always muddled. There were two sides to this. It did make sense for why magical people called the non-magical muggles. The non-magical are different, but they also outnumber them. Maybe they were just scared, to be related to something different that outnumbers them? It makes sense, but there was another side to it that Hermione didn't want to get into right now.

When Hermione opened the door to the Gryffindor tower, she realised her followers were still there. She was surprised, never thought the Slytherins would ever enter the tower. Well, there's a first for everything.

Hermione reversed her direction and headed towards the students. She stared at them with such ease that it made the teens a bit surprised.

"Hi, Draco." Hermione greeted Draco, she was only on a first name basis with Draco, even if he never wanted to admit it.

His embarrassment kept him silent, allowing Pansy to speak for him, "You know Granger, I've heard about your title, _The Brightest Witch of Her Age,_ and I just can't seem to wrap my head around it."

It was Hermione's turn to say something, to defend herself. "You know, this is the first time you guys have sought me out by myself. It's always been about Harry or Ron. I've never been attacked unless I was with them. It's nice to know you guys have stepped up your game. Hey Draco, do you really support this?"

Pansy pulled back Draco to discuss what on Earth Hermione was hinting at. Draco just kept quiet, almost as if he was shy. This left Crabbe and Goyle with Hermione, they gave her vicious growls that were meant to scare her but she felt fine. "Hello Vincent, Gregory. How are you two today?" Hermione said with charm. The two boys just glanced at each other with confusion before glaring at her again.

Draco had done something in his First Year that he obviously regretted because he was hoping Hermione would keep her mouth shut but there weren't any guarantees. When the two Slytherins came back to the group, they decided to ignore Hermione and leave, letting her know she won the battle but not the war.

Before the teens escaped from Hermione's view she would make sure to inform them that she would tell McGonagall about the encounter but said, "Goodbye friends!"

The rest of Hermione's week was ordinary, went to class, stressed, ate, and slept some form of sleep. The young girl had carried out her detention on the day it was assigned but it was two hours of, _I will not interrupt valuable class time for my personal activities,_ and, _I will not use vulgar language when addressing an_ adult. Two scrolls each. Hermione found out she wasn't the only given detention, but Fred and George were there as well.

"Psst, Hermione. Whatcha you in here for?" _God, George makes it sound like I've just been incarcerated._

"I truly don't know, she's the one who set off a damn firecracker next to my ear. I'm the victim, I don't know why I'm being punished." Hermione bitterly lamented. Even if the firecracker was a white lie.

"Firecracker. That's interesting." Fred whispered.

"Why are you guys here? Fred, I thought you said you were changing. I thought you were going to be- dare I say, good."

Fred puckered his lips smugly, "I tried that, it's overrated. We shouldn't suppress our true selves during our Seventh Years. Right, Georgie?"

George smiled greatly at Fred, "Right, dear brother of mine. But Hermione, we're here because we practised magic in her class."

"Like joke magic?"

"We do not call it "joke magic" but rather A _rt_. We were practising defensive spells. Long story short, Umbridge said no, we resisted, _might_ have ridiculed her, short-term memory." George said.

"Such a shame," Fred said mourningly.

"Yes, my mid-life crisis has arrived a bit early. Anyway, she gave us detention."

Umbridge didn't notice the three conversing in the back because of her full classroom so when the twins shared a plan with Hermione to get out there, Umbridge was unknowing to the plan behind the mess they left.

The redheads had supplied Hermione with a Puking Pastille, all three had one in hand. Hermione was wary though, she hadn't forgotten about the cough medicine Fred had shared with her. Even if had worked, the taste was just horrendous but agreed after convincing her. _Peer pressure is a bitch._ They agreed Fred would go first, then George with Hermione last. It wasn't the brightest plan but they just wanted to leave already.

Fred raised his hand five minutes after finalising the plan. He had feigned a sick condition, "Professor Umbridge, I don't feel so great. May I go to the loo?"

Everyone turned to the back, hoping this distraction would be good enough for detention to end. "Mr Weasley, there are forty-five minutes until dismissal, you can wait." The collective sighs had no effect on the teacher, and they all went back to writing lines. The three were still optimistic as Fred ate his pastille.

What came next was unpleasant. Fred's first spew of vomit had gone all over his desk and on the back of some brunette. This triggered the brunette to vomit next, this time, all over the floor. The students had scurried away from the two "sick" gathering around the edges. Hermione and George hadn't eaten their pastille yet, but George had gone over to Fred, hands wrapping his head, "Fred, Fred! Are you okay? Ahh, was it dinner? That chicken was looking a bit raw." When a bit vomit got on George, he bent his back and ate his pastille. He immediately threw up.

There were at least five kids who threw up already. Hermione was getting ready to consume the pastille when she put the candy down. She looked around, the students were frantic, the floor was a mushy, orange goop, and Umbridge was yelling out commands. Hermione couldn't do it, this was causing people misery, the stench, the environment. She had a choice and realised she didn't want to contribute to this mess.

Hermione joined the crowd of people avoiding the chaos until Fred spotted her. She shook her head and took further steps away from everyone. She was surprised he was still in the room, thought he left like his brother. Hermione shook her head again, saying no to all of this. But he nodded and mouthed that it was okay, and she felt reassurance.

The young teenager discreetly walked away from the crowd of terrified teens, near Umbridge's desk and ate the pastille.

Fred claimed it was amazing, Hermione threw up all over Umbridge's cat plates before running away.

Hermione transfigured two quills on hand into buckets when she found out there was no reversal of the Puking Pastille besides waiting it out. Fred and Hermione couldn't find George in any of the find bathrooms on their floor so they went to the Prefect bathroom. They went to the sink to freshen up and sadly, hand washed their robes before casting a drying charm.

After finishing their tasks, Fred found a vacant space in the corner near the window. He held Hermione's hand and led her to the discovered spot slowly. It wasn't comfortable or dry, instead hard and moist. Fred lay his back on the corner so Hermione wouldn't have to, she sat in front of Fred for a while before perching herself right next to him. Her back was uncomfortable without the support.

The two runaways held a small chat about George, where he was, if he got caught, and if he was okay.

"Hey Hermione?" Fred caught the attention of Hermione.

"Mmmm?" Hermione was on the verge of unconsciousness, her on Fred's chest, him untangling her curls.

"Are you okay? After that night, I don't know-do you want to talk about it?" Fred offered.

Hermione lowered her head so it could lie on his legs, she glanced at him, smiling with her eyes closed. Fred was probably drained, throwing up and everything. One of them hurled every five minutes though thus sleep wasn't a privilege at the moment.

The young girl took a deep breath, "Do you want the truth or not?"

"Truth."

"I trust you, Fred. I know I shouldn't but I do." She said, weakly.

The redhead picked a stray piece of hair from Hermione's face and joined it with her bun. "Thank you, Hermione." He didn't have to say he trusts her.

Hermione gathered her hands and cupped his face so she could feel his warmth and expression. "No, I'm not okay. Old memories are... resurfacing, I won't be okay for a long time," Hermione smiled in reminiscent," soon enough, I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fred offered, again.

Hermione gazed at Fred, she felt hope dwindling as anything could go wrong, even in a moment like this. Hermione did consider the offer but told her self to be tough. "Not now."

Fred threw up right after that, causing Hermione to laugh uncontrollably. The two friends didn't focus on Hermione's issues or how she panicked during the jail-break. They laid in hushed silence, whispering little whimsical promises that meant nothing in the morning.

* * *

Please Review! Also, who is ready for the new year?


	8. Chapter 8

The young students awoke from the bathroom early morning, each running off with their robes in hand after realising where and who they were with. It wasn't shame that led to their rush out of the bathroom but pure embarrassment.

 _To wake up next to someone of another gender_ , was a recurring thought for both the teens.

Hermione had avoided Fred, spent more time in her dorm rather than the common room. She studied, stressed, studied, stressed. It became a pattern. She could feel herself unwinding, and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't know where these moments with Fred were coming from.

Fred felt differently. If Hermione could trust him enough to speak to him about her past. Something Harry and Ron did not know. Then it must be important. Of course, he didn't feel superior to them rather special. In other areas though…

The two saw each other often though, stealing glances and asking where the other was when they were not present. George was the only person who took notice of this. He found it hilarious. It was only a month ago when Fred didn't feel safe in her presence. Sure, the circumstances were different now, but George couldn't let the feeling go.

It was weeks before one of them actually spoke to each other, but Hermione couldn't help constructing what to say to Fred next, and Fred was talked to himself, but right now they weren't doing any of that.

It was dimming outside, the windows reflecting the growing reflection of the moon. Hermione sat on Harry's bed, leaning on the footboard. She was looking directly at Harry, but the young boy was staring at his feet. His roommates weren't with him for reasons unknown. "Harry, how are you feeling? We really haven't seen each other one on one." Hermione noticed the melancholy that he drowned in the summer was draining but not fast enough.

"Well, that frog Umbridge is really getting on my nerves, and you're right. It's like I never see you." Harry replied.

Hermione chuckled, blaming it on the upcoming O.W.L.S., "Frog? Wow, can't say you're wrong on that. She really is a-"

"Hermione, you've been acting strange. I mean, that display a few weeks ago. The one you got detention for?"

The young girl smiled quietly to herself, "That was a crazy day."

"You actually swore. And slept in class. And like, looked into her eyes."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, standing up to go lie on Ron's bed. Her arms were above her all stretched out, legs on the footboard. Harry changed his positions so he could face Hermione.

"Let's talk about something else," Hermione announced, thinking she would spill everything about Fred if that topic continued.

"MIONE!" Harry said playfully with hints of shocks, "Something is happening. I feel it, my senses are tingling, you're changing." Harry exclaimed the last part spiritually with a voice that could go against Trelawney's.

"Ugh!" The bushy-haired girl threw a pillow at her friend, turning away from him so he could feel bad.

"Hermione?" Harry said midst laugh. "Mmmmm." She moaned, "What?" Harry stood up and ran over to the bed. He shook Hermione's side, before swallowing her pinkie with his and chanting _Best Friends Forever_ together.

"You're such a cutie. It's like I'm five again except now I actually have best friends." Hermione shared.

"Yeah, we were lonely children." Harry agreed.

"Imagine if we knew each other as children. I honestly don't think I would have liked you."

"Thank you for your candour. We can only wish to have more people in the world like you." Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment.

"If we are going to talk about honesty then why don't we start with life? How's everything?"

"Ahhh, GREAT! Ron didn't take the last meat pie as usual so I quickly snatched it. It tasted great, but I think I'm getting sick of it already." Hermione gave him a look that translated into _weird_ but his use of the word _great_ two times made her weird herself.

Hermione stopped talking, she knew it wasn't going to go anywhere, her measly attempts to get him open up but maybe it was a good thing. When things were too far in, too deep Hermione felt clueless. She couldn't offer him advice or even lift his spirits and say it'll be okay. She knew she was no counsellor, feelings and emotions weren't her forte and half of the times she didn't care.

Many call her cold but she never accepts it which is why she listens.

Harry thought about it before sucking in a breath."I don't know. I still...feel guilty about Cedric. I mean he died, and it's like no one talks or cares about it. Except for his father and Cho."

Hermione felt saddened by the mention of Cedric, to young to die. And a father whose son was all he had. She felt differently about Cho though.

"I see Cho out on the field, flying so high even though it's not necessary, I wonder what she does up there," Harry said with curiosity. His face just screamed his crush.

Cho was probably crying. She always cried. Did it so often and everywhere that Hermione quit feeling sorry for the girl, and began feeling agitated instead. Hermione thought nothing of Cedric and Cho's relationship as it was like six or fewer months to her. It was just a school relationship that ended tragically in her eyes. There was never any romance, to begin with.

Hermione changed the subject, "Have you talked to Sirius?" Hermione knew the answer but she didn't know what else could distract him of Cedric.

"No, nothing," Harry sighed with sorrow, "it's not his fault though." Harry defended Sirius, "If only Hogwarts isn't doing those post checks. I just- I hate it here. I wish I had just gotten expelled." Harry's voice reminded her of an adolescent whining, but that wasn't important. The bespectacled boy was thinking back to the summer when he was acquitted of using the Patronus Charm to shield from the dementors at Little Whinging.

Hermione was astounded, "Ack, you can't really mean that? I mean, what about Ron and I, or Quidditch or your EDUCATION!" Hermione's fists were shaking, trying to calm herself. Hermione regretted letting her temper get the best of her. Hermione thought of this school as her safe haven, for anyone else not to was crazy to her, even in these conditions.

Harry rose up, "My education is being controlled by the Ministry who hates me, and are you aware of the fact that Dumbledore won't even talk to me!" Hermione was surprised how fast the night had elevated

"And why should he talk to you? Because you're the Boy Who Lived? He's probably just swamped dealing with both the Order and the Ministry." Hermione claimed, again letting out the bottled anger that was never intended for him.

"I'm done. Done. I just wanted to ask if I could see Sirius on the weekends. That's all I ask. I'm living in a world where _everyone_ hates me. The mention of my name brings distrust and apparently, I'm an attention-seeking teenager! I just ask for one thing that could negate all of that." Hermione wanted to tell him that he wasn't the only person who was hated. That he wasn't the only one who had felt hurt by people he barely knew but she couldn't. On a scale, Hermione believed his problems outweighed hers.

With the steps of people getting louder and louder, Hermione gave up. "Okay," she said defeated, "so what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm not going to get angry at you, so let's make a plan for you to see Sirius again."

"Really?" Harry said, incredulously.

"Why not?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Best friends forever," and walked out as Seamus and Dean came in, pointing her to Ron.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent days pondering about their plan. The two would sit next to each other in the back of their class, writing notes and ideas on several pieces of paper, never listening to the chatter around them. Then spend the nights catching up of a day's worth of learning. It was another cycle Hermione was a part of.

They didn't tell Ron about this, but he had other things on his mind so he didn't notice.

"What if I go see Dumbledore to ask him if you could go see Sirius?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, you keep saying that but what if he says no? We need a backup plan," Harry answered.

"Why don't we fly you out of the apparition point then have someone apparate you to London." Hermione proposed. It was an idea she had toyed with before, but never truly considered until now.

"Who would apparate us?" _Us?_ Hermione quickly ignored it, focusing on how he didn't find the idea outlandish. "Maybe the twins? Can't imagine they'd say no to this. _Trouble_." _You just want an excuse to see Fred,_ Hermione thought.

Harry thought about it, "This could work, but we need a backup plan."

"This is our backup plan." Hermione dryly exclaimed before covering her mouth. Susan Bones twisted back, hastily staring at them before facing forward. Harry nudged Hermione to the side and pointed to the paper. In return, she stomped on his foot.

Harry angrily snatched the paper and wrote, _owwwwwwwwww!_

 _ **Sorry** , _Hermione wrote, giving him an apologetic face.

 _It's fine_

 ** _So who's gonna talk to the twins_**

 _I_ _f the other plan doesn't?_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _I can do it_

 _ **Are you sure? I see** _him **them** _ **in my route to my class**_

 _Hermione, you and the the twins don't have the best history_

 _ **Got over it**_

 _...fine_

 ** _I won't fail you. I got this._**

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement as Harry crumpled the piece of paper. Once class ended Hermione immediately ran out, disregarding the rule of corridor speed limit she often jabbered about.

The fifth year climbed onto the broad window ledge and hung on to the curtains in order to lean forth. She glanced at everyone's face, noticing everyone's distinct features.

Hermione saw several redheads that weren't Fred until it was.

The fifth-year climbed onto the broad window ledge and hung on to the curtains in order to lean forth. She glanced at everyone's face, noticing everyone's distinct features.

Hermione saw several redheads that weren't Fred until it was.

The determined friend jumped off the ledge, falling to her knees but she picked herself up."FRED!" The redhead didn't hear her and continued walking away. When Hermione caught up to him, she grabbed his arm in an attempt to get his attention.

Fred flinched away from the contact and shrilled Hermione. She yanked him aside from the moving crowd into an abandoned passage which told him to be quiet.

"How decent are you at apparating?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh hi, Hermione. How are you? Me? I'm doing all right, maybe a bit wistful."

"How decent?"

"Very decent. Some would say I'm the decentiest of them all."

"Ha, that's not a word. So being at Hogwarts hasn't affected it for the worse?"

Fred was confused, "Why does this matter?"

"Keep a secret?"

"Always," the boy across from her whispered, referring to all the other secrets he kept quiet about.

"Harry is going to see Sirius."

"Wow. London is very far," Fred whispered unbelievably, "and you're want me to take Harry there."

"And George, if he wants. If you want." Hermione felt as if only a few more words could sway him so she proceeded with caution with her words.

"Hermione walk with me." Fred offered his hand out but Hermione didn't take it.

As the two youngsters travelled they conversed about going to London, "Would you go?" Fred asked.

"You know, this is a backup plan? You're just an alternate option."

"If this other plan of yours had, I don't know failed, would you come?" Emphasising the word _fail._

Hermione grinned inwardly, "Yes. Only the two times in everything goes according to plan. I would have to talk to Sirus."

"Have you ever apparated?" The redhead asked flirtatiously.

The bushy haired girl turned to look at him, "No."

Fred had this beautiful smile. It was a grin in its simplest form, ear to ear. His cheeks were a rosy red, only a few shades darker than pink. His freckles would move positions, almost forming these stars that weren't pentagrams but little poofs. These were things she was slowly but she was sure he could tell her more.

"Hermione, we're late for class." Fred said quietly, leading Hermione aware that the indistinct chatter of the transitional period was no more.

Hermione's face was unworried which brought surprise to Fred. "I don't have a class right now."

"Really?"

It was Hermione's turn for dramtics. "I was lying. I do have a class. With my favourite new friend." Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He had tighten his grip on her and lied her on his back, dragging her away so she didn't have to walk.

"Is it me? I can't believe you now think of me as a friend. You've always been my friend."

The young girl softly chuckled, "Such lies."

Fred continued carrying Hermione, during the time, Hermione had lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist, her head on his shoulder.

"Fred..."

"mmm."

"Go to class."

Hermione got off of Fred's back, dusted her robes, straightening everything while Fred stretching his back and legs.

"Go to class, learn magic." Hermione sprinkled happiness to her attitude so he wanted to leave but it wasn't very hard.

"For you, anything." Fred bowed and took her hand, giving it a chaste kiss. Hermione blushed at this but it was hidden due to the dim light of the corridor. She was thinking, _I should take Fred to a medieval festival._

 _"_ Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Freddie," she reverted back to his nickname for him,"and don't forget to tell George."

The redhead had ran away, taking the path they did before to find his books while Hermione slowly followed him but for another reason.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours. Whether to knock or just go in was beyond her. She stared at it, there were cracks in the old wood. _Why haven't they fixed it, this is a magic school for crying out loud_ , she thought.

The young girl began to get in her head, degrading her herself. This was supposed to be for Harry, her best friend and yet her stupid self couldn't knock on the door.

Eventually, Hermione did knock on the door and to her surprise, it opened to Dumbledore looking as if he had just woken from a nap. "Ah, yes, hello Ms Granger. How are you on this lovely day? I hope your prefect duties aren't the reason you are here."

"No, being a prefect is great. But um...I am doing great, bit stressed if I'm being honest, Headmaster. You know, classes. Um, how are you?" Hermione engaged in the small talk so she could avoid why she really came.

"I am always learning new things Ms Granger which makes me well, happy. I am also very tired, you see, I am quite old," Dumbledore chuckled at this, "so Ms Granger, what is it I can do for you?"

"Well, I have something to ask of you. It pertains to Harry." Hermione said nervously, fumbling with her fingers with each other.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, looking as if he already knew the answer.

Hermione gulped, unable to find the real words to describe what was happening to Harry but also what she wanted from this talk. So she bit her lips and looked down at her feet.

"Ms Granger, I am sorry I have to ask but is something wrong?" The Headmaster inquired urgently, maybe he didn't know what was happening.

"Yes."

"I should talk to Mr Potter. I have made a mistake."

"Why don't you talk to Harry?" Hermione wondered, hoping to uncover this mystery.

"There are a lot of reasons why but if you do converse with Mr Potter about this discussion then do tell him it is not personal." Guess not today.

"Ok," the fifth-year nodded. Hermione decided to just go for it. "Harry wants to see Sirius."

Dumbledore sighed, "Ms Granger, I'm sorry to say this but it is not a wise decision for Harry to visit Sirius at this moment and I don't want to be the person to endanger any of them because an old man's heart got the best of him. Please believe me when I say this, I do want Harry to be happy. I want Sirius to be happy. If it were any other circumstance, then yes but not today not tomorrow not anytime soon.

Hermione began to plead, "Headmaster, please reconsider Harry-

"Ms Granger, I'm sorry but I do not want to threaten Harry or Sirius to risks of the outside world. We live in perilous times. Harry can't go on trips to London. No student is allowed to travel in an out of Hogwarts at their discretion, may I remind you." Dumbledore paused, allowing the information to sink in Hermione's head. "Harry will have to wait until Christmas break just like all the other students."

Hermione sat there, his face visibly upset. She quickly slouched before fixing her posture. Taking a quick breath Hermione said, "Of course." She gave Dumbledore her best smile and stood up, shifting away from the chair.

"I presume that is all?"

"Yes, thank you, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Ms Granger." And with that Hermione took her exit.

I guess it's time to see Fred. Again.

After the meeting with Dumbledore Hermione decided to go back to the dorms rather than class with Umbridge. She really didn't care for the toad's class. Hermione could always claim Umbridge's class is unclean. Hermione needed more sleep anyways.

No one was in the common room when she walked in but it was a mess. A mess filled with all the twins' prank creations. Hermione walked around the room, searching the room. "This is no good."

Hermione stood in the middle of the room and spelt, "Scourigfy." Every tiny volcano of gac just disappeared. The prefect fell back on the sofa and breathed out "I love magic."

Hermione laid there for a while, thinking about the past few weeks. Her face hardened when Harry and Ron entered her mind. Harry who she needs to talk to about so much and Ron... when was the last time she talked to him? But Fred, her face loosened, her mouth turning into a grin.

The young girl's cheeks were bright red, maybe redder than the boy she was thinking about. So many memories filled Hermione's head, memories of her time with Fred, even though there weren't much. Just a month ago, Hermione despised Fred. Huh, how time passes.

Hermione's cheeks fell tired and she began to look at the ceiling. There were bright lights… and a chandelier. The young girl took a deep breath and out. Sometimes she forgot who she was. What she's done. Hogwarts did that. Make her think she's a good person.

 _God, what am I doing? Why am I here?_ Then the tears began to pour. And pour and pour until the room was flooding. She rose up ran out of the common room to collect herself. Seeing the red and gold weren't doing herself any good, it just reminded her how she's allowed herself to suffocate in all this. Like her dad.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Trailing the stalls, she made sure no one was in here. Once the coast was clear Hermione washed her face. Splashing water on it to wake her.

"Get a hold of yourself," Hermione demanded from herself.

Her hands painfully grabbed her cheeks, massaging the remaining fat before pushing it back.

Hermione gave a pout, tilting her head down. She stared at the person, looked into the stained eyes of a stranger. The girl wasn't ugly, but pretty wasn't the word she would use at the moment.

"Argghhhgufoea... Fuck this shit." Hermione took another deep breath and popped her tongue. The echo she made startled her but she quickly regained her composure.

"It's your fifth year, Hermione, don't make a fool of yourself." And with that she left, her head high with self-imposed confidence.

So, I've realised I'm not really a writer in the year I been gone but like whatever. The posting schedule will probably be erratic but hey! please review! Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was in her dorm alone, unable to sleep and bored as hell. Lavender and Parvati were off somewhere, probably wondering the halls gossiping. Or maybe predicting the future?

Ugh, Divination, such a waste of time. Hermione thought, but then again, they were probably having more fun than her.

Hermione sunk further into her bed, her blanket on top of her until she couldn't see the light from outside. She took heavy gulps of air as oxygen became scarce the longer she stayed under the blanket and eventually closed her eyes.

She didn't sleep.

First, she started off by thinking of a dance she had done when she was nine. Hermione went through the motions in her head, the music running through her head as her face made the expressions. She remembered how her ballet teacher, Ms Solane, stressed the importance of arms, how they must seem fluid in her every movement. When that didn't work she choreographed a dance to some piece she heard maybe four years ago, she only remembered the moving part so there ended up being a lot of variations.

Hermione began to get frustrated so she counted sheep. 1, 2, 3, 4….. 289, 290, 291. "Ugh, why isn't this working?" Hermione exclaimed and quickly got out from under her blanket. Finally, fresh air.

The fifth-year shifted over to the edge of her bed, slouching tiredly. Hermione got her wand from the drawers and cast Lumos. She rubbed her eyes, realising how long she's had her eyes closed. The immediate exposure to the bright light strained her eyes, causing Hermione to look away. "Nox!" Hermione whispered. "Huh, I'm not going to get any sleep… oh well, Lumos!"

Hermione pondered on what she could be doing. All her homework was done two hours ago, and she sent Harry and Ron off to their dorms after they wouldn't leave her alone for homework help. The library, maybe it was open? Hermione stood up, but her legs would not have it.

"Harumph!" What to do?

"Accio Walkman!" Hermione's closet suddenly opened with her Walkman zooming towards the bed where it plopped of the mattress. The fifth-year grabbed the music machine, marvelling at how she hadn't seen the thing since the summer. She never used it much as she had lost her headphones, and Lavender and Parvati didn't enjoy her music, but now they weren't here. "What's in here?"

Hermione opened the thing and blew off the dust that had been collecting there. A tape was in there. A Mixtape. To Hell with Love, and the World. "Oh my god! I USED TO LOVE THIS!" Hermione exclaimed to no one. It brought back memories of her nicking the tape from her neighbour during the summer holiday a couple of years ago. The young girl held the tape to her chest and stared at it. "I'm going to listen to you now." Hermione put the tape back in the Walkman and pressed play.

Songs about life began and Hermione stood up, swaying her head, then her hips and arms. She danced around the room, jumping on her bed making splits in the air. She sang along, nailing every lyric, forgetting all her problems. Then Come As You Are started and she immediately thought of Fred. She told herself Fred would listen to a song from Nirvana.

Hermione ran out of her room and headed towards the stairs that led to the boy's dorms. She passed by Harry and Ron's rooms, almost opening the door to see if one of them were awake, but then she remembered they had three other roommates and kept walking. The twins' room was at the end of the dorm hall and as she passed each door, she felt a growing urge to turn back. It was too late for this, maybe tomorrow but by then she was at their door. Hermione put her head towards the door, trying to see if there was anything going on behind the door.

But it was silent. Everyone was asleep. Hermione quickly went back to her room only to find Lavender and Pavarti in their beds staring at her.

"Hermione, where have you been? It's midnight." Lavender asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh cut the crap, Lavender. I've been in the room the entire night, I only went to the bathroom," Hermione lied and quickly deflected her statement. "Better question: where have you guys been all night? I've been waiting all night, I kept checking with the Fat Lady to make sure you guys weren't locked out." Yet another lie.

"Oh, well sorry," Pavarti said softly.

"So why were you guys out so late." Hermione sulked.

The friends look at each other, a whole conversation occurring through their eyes. "I mean, she wasn't lying about being in here, that music toy of hers was blasting that awful sound," Lavender said.

"Lavender! We were practising defensive magic, Hermione," Pavarti mumbled.

"Could you be clear, I don't understand."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Merlin, Hermione, we were practising defensive magic."

"What?!"

Hermione thought a lot about Pavarti and Lavender practising magic. They arrived at the dorm late into the night every day. It was a routine for the three girls that Hermione grew tired of. Her sleep schedule had gotten a lot better but the friends walking in, making every little sound possible before they fell onto the beds was very awakening. But to practise defensive magic in defiance of Umbridge... why hadn't she thought of it!

Hermione also thought about Fred. About how she needed to ask Fred to assist her in taking Harry to London. She hadn't seen him in a while. It's been a full week since she last saw told Fred about the plan. It's been a week since their time in that dim hall. She's missed his presence, he always seemed to make her feel better, but that wasn't to say Hermione was all drowsy and sad.

It was October. Hermione loved Autumn the best out of the other season. Summer was too hot while winter made her feel as if was experiencing frostbite. Spring was just spring though, nothing special about it. With Autumn though, there were so many special things. The crisp air and the wind blowing in her hair. The trees slowly losing their leaves until they were totally naked. The continuous, green hills that bask in the sunlight. Back at home, there was this large, deep lake that had the clearest water that glittered during the day. There were so many reasons to enjoy the fall and now trips to Hogsmeade were beginning.

Harry could officially attend this year as Sirius signed the permission slip which excited Hermione and Ron as they could now properly introduce their friend to the village that was Hogsmeade. The Golden Trio was at the Entrance Hall, waiting for Filch to call out all the names.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Present!"

Some time passed before Filch got to the P surname.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Here!" The Slytherin yelled.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron with full grins and yelled, "Here," with his two best friends hugging each other excitedly.

The twins appeared out of nowhere and started jumping rapidly, Fred grabbed Harry by one arm and used the other to ruffle Harry's hair. "Yeah, he's going! Whooo!"

"Guy's please, calm down and leave us alone," Ron said, with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh hush, Ronnekins. Harry, how's the map going? You've had it for what, two years? Right?" George questioned.

Harry escaped Fred's grasp, his arms out to fight off the twins if needed. "The map is great, guys. Thanks, but next time please don't jump me." Harry said.

"Understood, my good man," Fred said

"Well, I think that was our leave, bye guys," George said.

Fred gazed at Hermione, giving a small smile before being dragged away by George.

"Good riddance, they're gone. Oh, Hermione, you're turning red. It is too cold, this wind really is strong today. Don't worry, Mione, we'll get some hot chocolate once we leave." Ron declared.

Hermione laughed heartily at Ron, "Keep up the act and you could rival your mother."

"I'm just watching out for you." The red-head defended himself, his eyes looking at her as if she was crazy.

"That's not a bad thing. Now both of you give me a hug." Hermione draped her arms around her friends' shoulders

Filch was almost done with the names, he had just done the Weasley's. Hermione saw Ginny with a guy who was pretty tall and black hair, but she couldn't discern who it was just by looking at his back.

When all the names were called out all the students stampeded past the school's caretaker, leaving behind a dishevelled Filch, "Curse you, you ungrateful students!"

When the trio arrived at the village, they headed to The Three Broomsticks. When they entered the already crowded pub, the fifth-years struggled to find a table so Ron got up to the bar and waved his hand to catch Madam Rosemerta's eye. The pub owner walked over to them and asked what they would like.

"One Hot Chocolate and two Butterbeers, please," Ron asked.

Madam Rosmerta scoffed, "Hot Chocolate? I haven't been asked that in a while. Coming right up."

Harry glanced at Hermione, which caused her to scoff herself. "Hot Chocolate is a classic. It's also a very easy drink to make."

"Whatever you say."

"Whatever."

Madame Rosmerta interrupted their conversation holding their drinks. "Two Butterbeers and a Hot Chocolate."

The three fifth-years said their harmonious thanks and paid for their drinks, they quickly drank their drinks, eager to get to their next stop, Zonkos. The teens wiped their lips with their sleeves and ran out of the pub into the joke shop.

Zonkos was a different scene from The Three Broomsticks, the bright lights rivalled the smoky pub. Plus, the horde of third-year students was a complete 180 from the pub filled with the upperclassmen and Hogsmeade residents.

"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"I think I'm just going to buy some Sugar Quills," Harry answered, looking at the crowd of students surrounding the Sugar Quill section.

Ron was astounded, "Merlin, I didn't know there were so many students at Hogwarts," Ron leaned in and whispered, "they look like rabid animals." Causing him to get a slap on his arm by Hermione. Ron stepped back, his arms flying up, "Geez, Hermione. Harry, why don't we wait it out, you know, look at some other stuff. Hermione, you have anything you want?"

"Um..." and then she saw it. Nose-Biting Teacup. "Yup, let's go." Hermione guided her friends through the store with Ron pushing Harry by his shoulders.

Hermione looked around for the teacup before spotting it on the top shelf. She had Ron get it for her as he was the tallest but gave her a weirded look when he handed it to her.

"Uh, Hermione, whatcha gonna do with that?" Harry questioned nervously, but Hermione just shrugged.

The trio walked up to the cashier when Ron realised the crowd around the Sugar Quills dissipated. "Hermione, we'll catch up with you, we're getting some Quills."

"Yeah, okay," Hermione said, waving them off. She quickly bought the teacup and added some sweets that were at the front. The brunette stood outside of the store to get away from the loud children and snacked on an Acid Pop when a certain redhead walked her way.

"George, nice surprise seeing you here. Where's Fred?"

"Where are Harry and Ron?" George asked.

"They're inside buying some Sugar Quills."

"Ok, well. Fred's right around the corner with Lee."

"Ok," Hermione commented, "so why are you here... with me?"

"Oh yeah, well Fred told me about this plan you had to have us apparate Harry over to London. Why is this a thing?"

Before Hermione could answer a bell rang with the door opening which shifted her attention. Harry and Ron ran out of the store already sucking on their quills.

Harry handed one to Hermione before greeting George. "Hey George, what's up?"

George gave Harry a small smile, "Ah, not much, I'll leave you guys now."

Ron was the first to speak as they walked away, "Well that was weird. Hermione, what'd he say to you?"

"Um, I don't really know, just uh-

"Guys, why don't we just go to Honeydukes? They have better sweets anyway." Harry interjected Hermione had the feeling he already knew what this was about.

Ron looked at his friends, suspicion clouding his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

The three friends began talking of other things as they strolled through the village. Looking at the trees, Hermione felt like she was home. There was a pile of leaves that she jumped on, causing her friends to flinch and run away. She missed this, but Hogwarts was her home now. However, that didn't mean it wouldn't come with the same challenges she previously dealt with. Umbridge made sure of that, especially with the upcoming detention Hermione had yet to know of.


End file.
